<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late night visit by Awildsnorlaxsenpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655197">Late night visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awildsnorlaxsenpai/pseuds/Awildsnorlaxsenpai'>Awildsnorlaxsenpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awildsnorlaxsenpai/pseuds/Awildsnorlaxsenpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Sonia pays a visit to a friend to satisfy her cravings, however she's a bit shy about it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Player Character/Player Character (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late night visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an AU with my miqo'te now a vampire, it was a prompt Idea I couldn't resist trying. </p><p>I still feel embarrassed by it, but I hope you enjoy if it you read it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The billowing black cape covered the large figure that stood in the doorway, whoever was in the cape was a mystery....well. It would have been a mystery and maybe a bit intimidating but before they could reveal themselves with dramatic effect a voice inside the room called to them.</p><p><br/>"You know that would be a lot more frightening if you weren't wearing platform shoes to appear larger" Synnata giggled as Sonia stumbled into the room, so much for a frightening vampire.</p><p><br/>"How dare you insult Count Von Sonia! I've snuck my way into your house and I come to feeeeed!" Sonia held out her hands trying to be menacing but it only made Synnata start laughing even more.</p><p><br/>"I'm pretty sure I gave you my spare key to get in, and when did you add Count to your name? I didn't know you were royalty!" her smiled grew wider as she continued to pick on Sonia.</p><p><br/>Sonia started pouting as she sulked her way over to the bed that Syn was laying on, "Hmph, maybe you're the scary vampire here" she plopped herself down next to the woman.</p><p><br/>Sonia felt Syn's hand touch her own, the warmth of it a stark contrast compared to her own icy touch, "I much prefer you as you are, I don't see why you want to pretend to be something you aren't"</p><p><br/>She thought for a moment, "Well either people think of vampires as bloodsucking monsters...or for some reason they really want to bang one"</p><p><br/>"Well from meeting you I can see why they would want to, you have a charm about you" Syn spoke so casually about it if Sonia could blush she would have, "Maybe that's one of the reasons why I let you suck my blood" she gave the girl a wink.</p><p><br/>"Y-you don't have to! I can go find...a moogle or something..." despite this not being the first time they've done this it was still very awkward for Sonia, "W-what if I end up hurting you! or something.."</p><p><br/>"I trust you won't let anything bad happen to me" Synnata spoke with such confidence Sonia couldn't help but be put slightly more at ease, she then felt a sudden urge of wanting to plant a kiss on her but held back. They weren't formally dating and yet what they've done so far for Sonia at the very least was far more intimate than a simple kiss. </p><p><br/>She sat closer to Syn and twiddled her thumbs, not that she was nervous of course! Vampire lords never got nervous. </p><p><br/>Synnata unbuttoned the very top of her pajamas to expose her neck just a little more, "So! Do you want to suck on me now? Maybe afterwards I can suc---"</p><p><br/>"Yes! Now is fine!" Interrupting her before she can finish whatever innuendo Syn was planning. Seemingly satisfied Sonia was getting embarrassed, Syn crawled over into her lap facing away from her.</p><p><br/>Tilting her head to the side exposing her neck more, "Here...i'll stop teasing you. Save a moogle and bite me instead"</p><p><br/>"J-just a little bit..." Sonia leaned her head down, getting closer and admiring the smooth necklines of the miqo'te in front of her. She got close enough to see the vein in Syn's neck pulsing in time with her heartbeat, without realizing it Sonia had already opened her mouth revealing her fangs. She hesitated just a moment...</p><p><br/>"What's the matter? Performance anxiety?" Synnata let out another giggle</p><p><br/>Sonia growled before sinking her teeth into her neck. Synnata squeezed the bed for just a moment before grabbing Sonia's hand in her own, holding it as Sonia finally began to feed. It was an intoxicating feeling, as if being deprived of water for a week before finally tasting a drop. As soon as she started the hesitation she felt earlier melted away, no longer feeling embarassed by how intimate this was. It was the little things that all added up from feeling the soft breathing of Synnata in front of her and the way her hair brushed against her cheek, to the slow rhythmic beating of her heart. </p><p><br/>Sonia not for the first time in her life felt like a monster, here she was draining a friend all to keep herself alive. She was the worst of the worst and yet, Syn never made her feel that way. In fact, she never once made Sonia feel bad about this and saw who she was beyond the pair of fangs in her mouth. </p><p><br/>It was slowly dawning on her that she was feeling...something. Sonia pulled away from Syn's neck. </p><p><br/>"Are you sure you got enough? That was only maybe a few seconds! You better not starve yourself..." Syn turned to look at her with a frown covering her face.</p><p><br/>"I think I'm falling in love with you"</p><p><br/>"If you tell me you're full I don't----you what?" her mouth opened in surprise.</p><p><br/>"I said...I think I--" Count von Sonia didn't get a chance to finish that sentence before a pair of soft lips pressed against her own before pulling away.</p><p><br/>"I knew my charms had to work on you eventually" Synnata gave Sonia her biggest smile yet before they came together in an embrace, "I didn't know how many times we were going to do this before you realized it"</p><p><br/>"It's not something i'm used to. Having someone care about my wellbeing" Sonia admitted while glancing away.</p><p><br/>"It's a good thing we became friends is it not? I'll be there to take care of you, if you let me" </p><p><br/>"Don't expect this to be one sided! Count Sonia is the best at relationships! I shall please you for as long as you will have me"</p><p><br/>"Oh is that the case then? Well you better bite me harder next time"</p><p><br/>Sonia made an audible gulp, she really didn't know what she was doing. However, she was glad she met Synnata, Sonia had been alone for a very long time and she wasn't going to let the chance slip by her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>